<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Yoga by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327580">Hot Yoga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cheating, Clothes Ripping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gym, Gym Sex, Hidden Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Yoga, Hunks, Large Cock, M/M, MERCILESS, Muscles, No Mercy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yoga, brutal sex, clothes sex, pounding, ripped pants, rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher's best friend drags him along to some kind of hot yoga session just between the two of them, and things get weird when Michael makes it really HOT yoga!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Angel/Michael Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Yoga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything that had happened with his ex-girlfriend, Annie LeBlanc, eighteen-year-old Asher Dov Angel wanted to get out of his mother’s clutches and finally give into the urges that had developed within him as a young teen on the set of Andi Mack. Those had been the days for the boy, able to actually have fun with his co-stars and just be himself without being expected to have a online overly sexualised straight fuck-boi personality.</p><p>It however was the personality that his mother and his manager wanted of him. Thus, it was how his life was becoming and poor Annie had been the one hurt by his mother’s choices as her good girl act hadn’t fitted in with their new image for Asher’s career. A imagine that involved the teen boy getting hot with a girl in the backseat of a car during his next music video.</p><p>Completely unaware that said girl was doing nothing for the motors of the now legal boy.</p><p>Who, after an introduction into said world, had come to love the sensation of another males body and how his body reacted to playing with another boy’s shaft. Whether jerking it off, taking it into his mouth and ass or giving it. He knew what his body craved and it wasn’t the perky breasted girls that his mother was pushing onto his lap in hopes of giving her little ‘Ashie-boy’ some pleasure time.</p><p>His introduction had come in the form of his fellow jewish co-star and the actor behind American Disney’s first homosexual character, Joshua Rush. They had been sleeping over one night, playing fortnite on Asher’s Xbox, with each of the boys taking their turn while the other watched and chatted with the fans.</p><p>However it was after the live show that the real fun began. With Josh getting a little handsy with his co-star in order to help Asher relax, or at least that was what he claimed. He had expected just a massage but that had gone out of the way when Josh had slowly stripped off his shirt and the game became forgotten.</p><p>While they didn’t go the entire way much to the annoyance of Joshua Rush who had been hoping to fuck Asher, the real-life bisexual actor had given Asher a blow job that struggled to be beaten by anyone else. Annie had been good, but Joshua had literally played and teased his cock like a puppeteer who attempted to suck every drop of cum out of someone.</p><p>Instead, Asher had to wait for his first time being fucked until near the end of Andi Mack, with one of the guest stars of the episode. Who didn’t even share any scenes with Asher but had the charm and godly blond looks that caught Asher’s attention. His anal virgnity had gone to the movie buff and bisexual young actor, Parker Queenan, who came in playing a weed smoking character who tested the friendship and romance of Tyrus.</p><p>The boy’s charm had pulled Asher into the actor’s trailer, with the two managing to convince their guardians and co-stars to give them some time alone to hang out and ‘watch a movie’. The latter not happening at all, as Parker had quickly gotten down to business and had Asher on his lap, the pair heatedly making out with a neediness that only teen boy’s could give. Not long after, the clothes were thrown wildly onto the floor of the trailer and Asher found himself bent over the love-seat with Parker’s six and a half inch cock pounding away within him. It made for his scenes of flirting with Peyton that much easier, once he managed to handle walking with a load of Parker’s cum in the depths of his ass, the load threatening to leak out.</p><p>Since then, Asher hadn’t played with many boys. Messing around with a few, kissing a couple more, torment Josh with his body showing off online making sure the boy wanted him. If Josh was desperate, he’d be hungry for the best round of their young lives when Asher finally gave him what he wanted. Yet Josh seems to have jumped on the dick of some political wanna-be who was clearly bottoming to David Mazouz and Alex Lange.</p><p>For now, Asher had other boys to keep him company and tease. That is, if they didn’t tease the hell out of him first.</p><p>Namely, Michael “Mikey” Martin. His oldest and best friend, captain of the highschool football team who looked killer in his black armored uniform, and even better when he stripped it off. Jockstrap or tight boxer briefs, Asher had seen him in all sorts of clothes. He preferred the ones where Mikey wore a little less.</p><p>He was a flirt, and a tease. Even to boys. Mikey didn’t care as long as his smug, sexy grin was teasing someone. Asher was an easy target.</p><p>Mikey also had a bad habit of walking into the Angel home, pushing past Avi when he was doing something weird for Tik Tok, and taking whatever he liked from the kitchen. Usually chocolate strawberries, which Asher had stocked up for cheeky snacks. Asher loved using them to tease Parker, everytime they caught up on facetime. Each of them, very eager to meet up once more and have a second round. He had also used a couple on Josh, if he could get his former co-star alone, without that politician wanna-be or Luke.</p><p>The day Michael walked into his room with a sleeveless blue hooded shirt was no different. He already had the strawberry in his mouth, sitting there when he barged into Asher’s room.</p><p>“Put your trouser snake away and get dressed!” He commanded his best friend, who lept up in a panic tucking his erect cock away. Asher had been enjoying himself when the boy appeared from nowhere. Nothing new between them, as each had seen glimpses of their naked bodies in the past. “Seriously, dude… Get some fucking clothes on, we’re doing some Hot Yoga thing I found online. I’ve already booked us in for a class, in like forty minutes…”</p><p>Silence filled the air as Asher stared at his best friend. While his best friend knew of his desire to get out and do something away from his mother’s control, Hot Yoga wasn’t exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>“You… booked us in for… Hot Yoga?”</p><p>Michael smirked, holding out his phone showing the class he had booked them in for. It would be an innocent if not odd surprise had it just been a normal everyday yoga class, but Asher knew this was anything but. The gay inside of him hated the image on the digital ticket which showed a very tightly dressed woman in pink yoga pants that showed off every curve of her body especially in a very low downward dog. </p><p>Though looking at it Asher couldn’t get the mental image of what his best friend would like in a ‘downward dog-pose’ out of his head. Especially since the pair of them had a habit of removing their shirts as the work out grew more strenuous and sweat ran down their bodies.</p><p>“Looks hot, right?” Michael grinned from ear-to-ear. He let out a low wolf-whistle as he remembered where he saw the class; It had been from his ex-girlfriend’s naked body bending in ways he didn’t think possible, adding intensity to the bedroom. “My girl did the class a couple of times and… damn is it something!”</p><p>Asher groaned. “Why aren’t you dragging Harris to this?”</p><p>“Because you wanted to get away from… you-know,” Michael rolled his eyes then moved to the closet. He looked through for some loose clothes; An old pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue tee similar to his own. Those were simple. He kept searching through, humming to himself. “Hmmm… Ash, where are your undies? You’ll need something breathable. And you are so shit at picking clothes,”</p><p>“Not all of us have a girlfriend dressing us…” Asher muttered, poking his tongue out.</p><p>“Ex,” Michael said over his shoulder. “Bitch was cheating,”</p><p>“Told ya.” Asher smirked. “Not that you weren’t keeping those eyes on the field, Harris told me about those wondering eyes of yours during gym.”</p><p>“And what did the dork say? When he wasn’t staring at my ass in a jock,” Looking through Asher’s dresser, Michael picked out a nice tight pair of Calvin Kleins for Asher to wear. He could hear the boy slipping into his clothes from behind.</p><p>“Uh huh, sure he was. We all know you're the one who pervs on me and Harris’s asses.” Asher cockily teased.</p><p>Turning back to the short famous boy, Michael shrugged. His head tilted and lips twisted into a grin, “So? Hot asses and you know it!”</p><p>“Damn straight!” Asher chuckled, wiggling his ass a little for his best friend. Using a little bit of the dancing skills that he adds into his ‘shows’ for Parker and to a lesser extent, since he was dressed, ones for his slightly younger friend: Johnny Orlando.</p><p>Who he had a feeling was craving his dick.</p><p>“Oooh, shake that money maker!” Michael laughed. His dimples deepened and head tilted back, letting Asher admire his handsome beauty. Michael was a hot boy for sure, with a defined jaw-line and long dark hair Asher could easily get his fingers lost in. “How the fuck your mother thinks that you could fuck a girl long enough to nut in her to get kids, is a mystery.”</p><p>Asher’s cheeks reddened with the comment. Michael always assumed he was gay, but Asher hadn’t told him anything yet. He knew nothing about Parker, either. </p><p>“If you were any gayer, you would be Avi.” Michael smirked, as he eyed the boy dancing to stupid TikTok songs.</p><p>“I HEARD THAT!” A voice squeaked from down the hall.</p><p>“Good! Now, put some clothes on, you little slut! No one wants to see your baby nips!” Michael called back, smirking in amusements.</p><p>“Fuck you, ass-pincher!” Avi growled, flipping the finger at the older boy.</p><p>Michael chuckled, since him and Avi were almost more like brothers than Asher sometimes. They would bug each other non-stop, with endless teasing comments or attacks. Usually aimed at the cute little behind on the young Angel. Still, he had a long time to go before he could compete with Asher’s sexy.</p><p>“Okay, so before you two kill each other… Why the fuck did ya pick, Hot Yoga?” Asher had to ask.</p><p>“Better than the crap we normally do! Thought you wanted to experiment with things.” Michael chuckled, hinting at their usual routine of gym then so much fast food it made the gym visit seem unneeded. He took the phone back, then checked the time. After tucking it away, much like Jonah had his cock, Michael turned towards the door. “We should head off in a minute, man. You good to go?”</p><p>“Do I have to go? We could just go and play b-ball, have lunch then a swim in the pool?”</p><p>“Yes.” The older boy brushed some hair from his face with a wicked grin. No way was he missing out on Asher bending over before him and looking so sexy. “We’re still doing that stuff too, but later! Class starts in an hour and a bit, plus I want to play some b-ball beforehand!”</p><p>Asher groaned.</p><p>“I hate you…”</p><p>“Love you, too,” Michael replied in an odd tone, something like a hint of lust tracing his words. </p><p>“Sureeeee…” Asher found himself muttering in annoyance, missing that his best friend’s eyes had remained on him.</p><p>Michae’s stare lingered on Asher’s smooth olive chest as the boy’s fresh shirt rode up. Tugging at his black shorts, Michael stood by the door waiting. “Let’s go get in the car. You’ll love this, bro! You’re going to be doing moves you don’t think your body can get into!”</p><p>“If I can’t walk after this, your fucking carrying me home! And buying our juices after!”</p><p>Chuckling, Michael opened the car door for Asher. “There you are, princess.”</p><p>The gym wasn’t too full that early in the morning, giving the boys an open basketball court to enjoy mostly all by themselves; But Asher was able to show off his superior skills with a ball. Despite his shorter height he was still able to toss high over Michael’s head and into the orange ring. Practically dancing around the court congratulating himself on scoring, Asher started to resemble a very happy rabbit. Or just an immature brat, as Michael liked to put it. Though in his mind he was calling Asher an overexcited gay-boy and giggling about it, since his friend was very feminie at times. Still unaware of the true homosexual nature of Asher Angel..</p><p>“Ashie, c’mon!” Michael moved to the side of the court and grabbed his bag, “Hot sexy Yoga time…” </p><p>“Fine… maybe you can show me, your downward dog, in there” Asher teased, as he shot a slight glare at Michael, who stood at the edge of the court grinning at him.</p><p>“C’mon, you might get a peek at this!” Michael hooked the hem of his tee with a thumb and flashed his defined six-pack. Lowering it down to reveal a cocky grin, the older boy turned on his heel then hurried into the Yoga Classroom. </p><p>Asher rolled his eyes at his slightly older friend before following. “I am going to kill him for this…”</p><p>When he got inside, the hidden gay-boy was greeted by the sight of Michael standing by a set of storage cubes peeling off his shirt nice and slow. Though he had seen Michael shirtless before, this time Asher just couldn’t stop staring. His green eyes focused on his side-on view of his best friend’s defined muscles as the shirt was peeled away, in complete awe of his chiselled six-pack and toned pecs. </p><p>Running down the cracks, going lower and lower until stopping at the hem of his friend’s shorts where Asher quickly looked back up to see Michael’s smug expression. With red cheeks Asher looked anywhere else. But the dark-haired boy’s body was burned into his mind. The pink nipples, flexed chest and overall lean form working to tighten Asher’s workout shorts. Michael was smoother than he remembered and with a nice olive tan from Summer time; Overall he was looking sexy from head to toe.</p><p>Asher found himself glad that the other boys weren’t here. He couldn’t handle seeing them all shirtless.</p><p>He peeled off his own sweaty shirt, pulling it up over his head then letting it drop into a storage cube. Revealing his smooth defined chest with a sexy six-pack leading down to a small v-line dipping into his grey shorts, bulging heavily; The tightness fully defined his cock but left its size a mystery. Not to mention his smooth bubble butt hugged tightly and showing off some skin, tugged down a little at the back. Micheal peered over to see the smooth ass crack, but Asher quickly pulled his shorts up.</p><p>Michael bent over low to untie his shoes, putting out his firm little ass to his best friend. Showing off that every bit of him was downright sexy. Asher couldn’t drag his eyes off the older boy’s ass. Then, almost like a stripper, Michael ran his hands up along his long legs while straightening up. </p><p>Gulping hard, Asher tore his eyes away. </p><p>“Oh god…” He bit his lip. “Uh- So where’s the instructor?”</p><p>“Right here?” Michael gestured to what seemed like nothing in particular, confusing Asher. Just a blank white wall.</p><p>“What?” Asher deadpanned. He was expecting Josh to burst in announcing he was somehow a yoga instructor. But no. Nothing happened. “That’s a wall, dude. Don’t tell me you’re the instructor, I’m not letting you bend me in half!”</p><p>“Ohhh and why not?” Michael teased, enjoying the flustered look of his friend for a bit before finally made clear what he was actually pointing at. “There’s no instructor, only one this place has is pregs or something. So we got a video instead, and the stuff my ex taught me.”</p><p>Nodding slowly as he understood, Asher squinted. “You actually learned yoga? This isn’t just to humiliate me?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t also be in here if I’m trying to humiliate you, would I?” </p><p>Asher shrugged and pulled on a shirt, covering up his broad chest. However, Michael didn’t pull anything on and walked away from the storage boxes. He carried with him a red yoga mat which he promptly rolled out and stood upon, waiting patiently for Asher to join. He came over on his own mat, laying it out. He and Michael let the video load up then followed the instructions to stretch, twisting their bodies from side to side, bending down and touching their toes before stretching each arm and leg. </p><p>“So is this it…?” Asher asked softly.</p><p>Michael grinned. “Not yet, Ashie…”</p><p>The video began by instructing any boys in the class to remove their shirts and preparing to sweat. A blushing Asher restripped it then tossed the shirt away and took a deep breath that deepened his defined six-pack. After that she began moving them through some simple poses. Leaning to either side with their hands or legs extended out, giving their muscles a light stretch. Every so often in the middle of a pose, Asher would glance at Michael. His body stretched nicely, showing off the muscle.</p><p>They eventually turned to one side and bent down low; Finally what they’d been waiting for. On their hands and feet, arching their backs up into a triangle. Michael, unlike Asher, wasn’t watching the screen. As the Angel stared at his best friend’s toned ass, Michael suddenly pushed his chest forward. With the swift agility and flexibility of a snake, Michael shifted into an upward dog. Thrusting his crotch at the floor. Giving Asher a nice view; Michael’s bulge. Nice and big, defining his cock.</p><p>Asher subconsciously licked his lips from the view while fighting back a moan. Wishing that they could dump the hot yoga and simply have some hot sex, but he knew his best friend was straight. Even if he was a little torturous cock-tease.</p><p>“How’s it going back there?” Michael shook slightly. Obviously despite his cocky attitude, he was still struggling to hold himself upright.</p><p>“Well I’m doing better than you, instructor…” Asher smirked, watching the struggle.</p><p>The two got back up straight. The video instructed them to get on their hands and feet, pushing their butt straight up in the air and stretching out their limbs. Asher did as told, grunting as he pushed himself up like a stretching cat. Michael, however, watched Asher do it with a hand cupping his tent. Stroking himself through his shorts as Asher bent like that. Pushing that delicious, irresistible ass in the air for him to watch. It was too much.</p><p>Asher gasped.</p><p>He heard it before he felt it. The large tear Michael just ripped into the back of his pants, then the second one as Michael tore his underwear open. </p><p>“MIKEY!” </p><p>“Shut up, keep that ass in the air,” Michael commanded him, leaning over Asher. He put a hand on the boy’s back, rubbing his spine while his dick pressed between Asher’s smooth, tanned cheeks. Grinding slowly and letting out husky grunts. Asher was confused, aroused, and felt his hole twitch against Michael. Wondering what he was up to until he saw a pair walk past the window. They didn’t even blink at them. </p><p>Michael was leaning over him like this to look like he was helping out with the yoga, allowed to grind on his ass without anyone thinking twice.</p><p>“Mmph…! What are you doing, dude!” Asher tried not to moan as Michael dry humped his ass through the hole.</p><p>“Giving you the full hot yoga experience…” Michael purred, continuing to grind. “My girl got this from me… and her instructor,”</p><p>Asher’s cheeks flared up. He found himself pushing back against Michael’s cock, inch by inch by inch. It seemed to just keep going and its length shocked him. “Sh...she cheated on you? But you’re… fucking HOT, dude!”</p><p>“Who said she cheated. bruh…” Michael’s cock pushed up and down Asher’s crack. Loving the light moans that escaped his best friend’s lips. Seeing as Asher was enjoying this so much, Michael fingered his shorts to lower them. His cock sprung free and slapped down on Asher’s soft, juicy ass. It slipped between the cheeks then pushed up and down the crevice, allowing Asher to feel its length. “This, right now? This is cheating… but you won’t tell, will you, bro?”</p><p>“N...No…” Asher whimpered as it brushed along his hole. “Y-you’re not going to fuck me though… right?”</p><p>“Maybe I want to, Ashie, maybe I want to fuck you…” Michael responded, rubbing Asher’s back as his cock inched closer into sliding in.</p><p>“B-but we’re… we’re straight!” Asher wasn’t sure why he fought it. He could feel it in his gut. That intense lust for Michael to slam right in where they stood.</p><p>“Yeah, we are…”</p><p>As he finished his response, Michael moved forward and pushed into the warmth and tightness of his best friend’s ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>